Blue Pavements
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Tal vez se aguante con un par de parches y una sonrisa en un rostro hermoso, pero su esencia ha sido contaminada y violada una y otra vez por la sociedad, su padre, sus amigos, sus compañeros… Y al parecer ni siquiera ella puede curarlo.


******************************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención los personajes que aparecen aquí. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

******************************************Esta viñeta ha sido escrita para el Reto Premiere, del foro Bajo cero: Romance en las mazmorras, quiero agradecer a BlackCherryBlood que me permitiera participar pensando en mí como una posibilidad. Mis palabras en clave eran: Baño y cubeta de palomitas.**

* * *

**BLUE PAVEMENTS**

Las calles están vacías y las aceras se vuelven azules con el reflejo de las luces en el agua. Los coches levantan olas a su paso. El Londres muggle no es más que una tumultuosa cascada de colores eléctricos y truenos que hacen temblar los cimientos de los edificios. Los charcos se llenarán de ranas y caracoles en cuanto deje de llover, pero nadie les hará caso.

Theo se aparta el pelo empapado de la frente y eleva la mirada al cielo; los ojos le brillan de satisfacción y tiene una sonrisa casi imperceptible pintada en los labios. El día es perfecto. Perfecto para esconderse. Perfecto para hacer de cuenta que es normal. Sólo un chico dispuesto a pasarlo bien, a enamorarse, a reír y a disfrutar. No hay guerra a su paso ni importan sus raíces. No hay dolor, ni mentiras, ni traiciones; no hay sonrisas rotas, ni promesas sin cumplir, ni sueños perdidos. El odio puede esperar un día más, el miedo puede esfumarse durante unos segundos. Puede volverse joven y disfrutar de lo que hace años perdió: su libertad.

El sol no saldrá hasta más tarde, cuando vuelva a su jaula de oro y las puertas se cierren con fuerza a su paso. Mientras tanto, disfruta de los truenos que suceden a los relámpagos que tiñen el cielo de marfil. Cada segundo es un mundo con una sensación diferente. La última, la llovizna sobre su rostro haciéndose cada vez más violenta. Con un poco de suerte el agua barrerá furiosa todo lo que encuentre a su paso y limpiará su alma sucia y desgarrada. Lo han roto para siempre. Inservible. Irreparable. Tal vez se aguante con un par de parches y una sonrisa en un rostro hermoso, pero su esencia ha sido contaminada y violada una y otra vez por la sociedad, su padre, sus amigos, sus compañeros… Y al parecer ni siquiera ella puede curarlo. No sabe cómo sanarlo, a pesar de su esfuerzo.

La luna se destiñe a través de las nubes; su blanco perlado pierde fuerza y pureza. No hay estrellas a su alrededor que puedan competir con su belleza, pero, aun así, esta va minando a marchas forzadas.

Se deja fascinar por las luces de neón, que pintan figuras y sombras en la piel de sus párpados, jugando con su retina. Las pupilas se dilatan y se contraen a medida que avanza por esas calles de luz azulada que parece ascender desde el suelo; quieren llegar al cielo, rozarlo con sus dedos inexistentes y llenos de pecado y maldad. Tal vez sean luces del infierno o del más allá: su apariencia etérea les concede un aura mística y un poder que muy probablemente no tienen. Se siente como un muggle lleno de supersticiones.

En la panadería de una esquina, una muchacha de largos cabellos de ébano le sonríe de forma dulce y agita el delantal en su dirección. Él devuelve la sonrisa y no se para, pero ella lo sigue con los ojos del color del ámbar, hipnotizada por su andar. Es hermosa hasta el punto de ser capaz de quemar las retinas de cualquier mortal, pero ni siquiera logra fijarse en eso; sólo es capaz de recordar una larga y desordenada cabellera de oro enredándose en sus dedos, unos ojos grises como el cielo tempestuoso, una voz dulce como la canción de un pajarillo en pleno verano, una piel suave y lechosa como el marfil. No hay lugar para otras mujeres, porque sólo ha aprendido a amarla a ella.

Sus pasos lo conducen más allá de la realidad, uno a uno, poco a poco. A veces, en su mente, aparece un recuerdo que se extravía; un encuentro fortuito en el baño, donde sus ojos se buscan desesperados, una palabra susurrada en la oscuridad, que parte se alma en dos, una fragancia dulce y suave que lo mece como las olas del mar. Así es como Theodore Nott consigue mantenerse en pie, la única razón por la que sigue caminando y esquiva una cubeta de palomitas, un chicle o ese pedazo de papel que alguien ha olvidado. La ciudad se lo traga, lo engulle y no lo escupe de vuelta. A pesar de ser un Nott, un Slytherin, orgulloso, fuerte y decidido, se siente cobarde e insignificante.

Y cuando está a punto de darse por vencido, cuando sus pies pretenden detenerse y su cerebro apagarse, cuando el corazón está a punto de estallarle; vuelve ese olor a girasoles y a champú de limón, esa risa melodiosa y esa piel de terciopelo apretada contra su cuerpo. Y de sus labios escapan palabras y promesas que se mezclan en la noche de ese Londres desconocido y peligroso.

—Luna —susurra entre gemidos de necesidad—, por favor.

Y ella levanta la cabeza del hueco de su cuello y busca sus labios de forma desesperada, decidida a sanarlo como pueda. Y el beso no es más que su forma de decirle que lo ama y de entregarle su alma, para reparar la que él va perdiendo poco a poco.

Los días oscuros están por llegar, lo sabe, y como uno de los dos caiga, el otro se pierde para siempre.

* * *

**Al margen de que aun tengo por postear la última viñeta de Cassie, aquí vengo con mi respuesta al reto antes mencionado. Sé que dije que después de Cassie me tomaría un tiempo libre de Theo/Luna, pero no he podido evitarlo, el reto me ha hecho pensar en ellos, así que aquí está Blue Pavementes. **

**Con cariño,**

**Ellie**


End file.
